


The things we do for love

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, More angst, murdering a siren, story spoiler: no happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: Dean and the reader head out to take on a siren together. Both of them aren’t prepared for the things this hunt uncovers and changes between them.Request: Hey Sweetheart, I just found your blog and I think your writing is awesome. So I thought ‘why not ask for a one shot?!’ So I wanted a One shot with Dean. Where the reader and him are on a hunt. They want to kill a siren. But the siren kidnaps the reader and takes her body. So he can kill dean. And the reader is really bad hurt? Like a lot of angst and drama. (I have a fetish for drama:D) That would be so cool. Thank you! Lots of love Xx  (by: Anonymous)





	The things we do for love

Title: The things we do for love

Characters: Dean x female!Reader, mentions of Sam, unnamed siren

Word Count: ~2.7k

Warnings: angst, murdering a siren, hurt, more angst

Summary: Dean and the reader head out to take on a siren together. Both of them aren’t prepared for the things this hunt uncovers and changes between them.

Request: Hey Sweetheart, I just found your blog and I think your writing is awesome. So I thought ‘why not ask for a one shot?!’ So I wanted a One shot with Dean. Where the reader and him are on a hunt. They want to kill a siren. But the siren kidnaps the reader and takes her body. So he can kill dean. And the reader is really bad hurt? Like a lot of angst and drama. (I have a fetish for drama:D) That would be so cool. Thank you! Lots of love Xx (by: Anonymous)

(A/n: Sorry it took so long. I tried to make it extra-long and angsty to make up for taking my time. Hope it’s what you hoped for.)

 

“So what are we up against?” You asked, almost at the edge of your seat. It was rare that you got to drive shotgun with Dean, the front was usually reserved for Sam. The latter however was down sick with a bad cold, so for once you got a front row seat. It wasn’t by far your first hunt, but the thought of heading out after a new monster always got your adrenaline level up. Plus the fact that it’d give you a couple of days alone with Dean added to your level of excitement.  
“Garth says siren” Dean replied, eyes on the road “Sammy and I encountered one before. Two days max - Please remember that we get Sam some medicine on the way back.”  
“Okay” Your voice lost a little of its excitement. Of course all Dean could think of was his baby brother. It was always about Sam with him. Sure, you were his friend, but for the millionth time you were reminded that he would never look at you with those beautiful green eyes of his and see you, really see you. 

You didn’t know much about sirens. You planned to read up on the lore and old notes from the boys on the drive. But after trying to strike conversation with Dean and only getting brief, often one word answers your mood turned sour and you napped instead. You closed your eyes, trying to keep the hurt hidden, and then you must have eventually drifted off.   
Now you felt foolish for letting your emotions get in your way. It was unprofessional and what were you expecting anyway? Dean Winchester didn’t, wouldn’t ever do feelings. It was a well-known fact and either you accepted it and got a good night fun if you were lucky enough to catch his eye or you got the hell away before you got hurt. Unfortunately you had never been one for smart decisions.  
And so when on the way to the bath room you bumped into someone and it turned out to be Dean who you were sure should have been back at the diner booth, you didn’t even question it when he suddenly pressed you up against the wall in a literally breath taking kiss. Dean whose bright, beautiful green eyes focused entirely on you before one of his charming smiles formed on his lips. This smile usually was reserved for girls in tight shirts and short jeans who’d take him home for the night. But not now, now his smile was all yours. His smile, his kiss and finally his attention too. You weren’t known for smart choices and so you took everything he was willing to give, screw the consequences.   
As his lips moved against yours you felt happy, euphoric even. This was everything you dreamed off for months. You’d do everything to keep him kissing you. His lips tasted like coffee, a hint of liquor and the burger he had eyed in his usual child-like hunger. He tasted exactly like you imagined he would.  
Then his lips slowly pulled away from yours. Only then did you even register your need to breath. Dean however didn’t even pause, his lips moved to your neck continuing their work there. His breath was warm against your skin. You loved the feeling of him so close.  
“Can you do me a favour, pretty girl?” He whispered between kisses “Just a small thing and then we can go back to the motel… I want to kiss you some more - and in some other places too.” There was a flirtatious tone in his voice that made you feel butterflies and excitement at the same time. “Just… Want to close this case before? You know saving people…”  
“… hunting things” You finished for him breathlessly “You are one of the best man I know, Dean Winchester, you know that?”  
“I try” He leaned away for a second to wink. You felt yourself blush a little while missing his warm breath and the feeling of his lips “So you’ll go out there and kill the siren? After this… hmm… kissing… I’m afraid it… sweetie it might look like me, but… You can still do this right?” He asked concerned and you immediately felt the need to make his concern go away and replace it with the flirty happiness from before “I can’t go out there and kill it myself. It would spook people. But you, my brave, strong girl, you can do it? For me? For us?”  
“I…” You smiled at him “Of course I can. For you, Dean.”  
“That’s my girl” he kissed the tip of your nose and pressed a knife in your hand “Go out there and kill it. Let all the world see what a brave girl you are.”  
“O-Okay…”

“You’re not Dean” your voice sounded cold even to your own ears. But that was okay. This siren was pretending to be the man you loved. It was sitting there right in the middle of a diner, not a care in the world and pretending to be your Dean. Ha! You would show that thing who was in charge here.  
“Who else would I be?” For a second there was a ghost of a smile on its lips, but it was washed away as his ever watchful eyes noticed the knife in your hand. “(Y/n), what is going on?”  
“Don’t worry, siren” Your smile was cold “It will be over soon.”  
“No” The wheels in Dean’s head started to click. He noticed the manic sparkle in your usual clear (y/e/c) eyes. The way your shoulders were tight and you were ready to attack. “(Y/n), you need to listen to me…”  
“I don’t want to listen to you! I’m done listening to you!” Your voice hitched a little, but only for a split second. “I always listened. Always stood right there. But… The real Dean finally started seeing me. And I want to show him I’m worth his time. He asked me to take on this case while he waited out back. He trusts me and…”  
Suddenly you realised you were pouring your heart out to a monster. Man, all those new emotions must have really screwed you up. Luckily Dean was outside and couldn’t witness your unprofessionalism. You would just finish this and get back to his soft, warm, perfect lips.  
“Sorry (y/n)” you hadn’t noticed the siren slipping out of the booth, so when he aimed to grab the knife from you stepped back just in time. All the people in the diner were still watching relatively calmly. Sometimes you really worried about the obliviousness of humans.   
“Not today, siren” You said smoothly sidestepping and raising your knife. Just as you were about to strike down, the siren with Dean’s body made a move himself. Dodging your cut he stepped on your foot with his whole weight - just like Dean always did during bunker pillow fights. This whole siren mind-reading ability was more powerful than you anticipated. Shortly distracted by this the siren was able to get a hold of your wrist. Holding it with just enough force to give you no room to wiggle free and escape but not enough to hurt terribly he had you.   
With an almost apologetic smile the siren twisted your wrist so you were forced to let go of the knife. He took it from you easily enough. There was finally some stirring in the watchful crowd, probably calls to the local sheriff were made. As if that would do any good against a siren. You struggled as best as you could. This would end here and now. Just had to get your hand free and…  
“Sorry again” suddenly he held your wrist very still and then you felt a sharp pain. Of course the siren would kill the hunter attacking it now that it had gotten your weapon. But to your surprise the pain wasn’t in your neck or chest, a throbbing sharp pain was right there in the palm of your hand.  
“Blood of a victim” The siren said “Remind me to make sure you’re up to speed when we next hunt together.”   
And then he pushed you into the approaching police men and bolted with the bloody knife. You felt a sense of confusion, but mostly shame and anger. The siren was on its way out to your Dean. You had failed him and what was even worse put him in danger.  
Struggling against the cops who were now holding you, you felt a desperate need to run after the siren and protect the man you loved. He needed you!  
“Hold up, Miss” One cop was saying “You’re bleeding”  
“Just a cut” You argued, desperate to follow the siren.  
“I need you to stay calm and answer some questions”  
“But…”  
Instead of letting him argue further you elbowed him in the guts and ran off. Really you had no time for this. Dean was in danger! Dean needed you! Dean…  
You stepped out of the backdoor of the diner and felt dizzy. There were two Deans out there. One holding the knife still glittering with your coppery blood, the other was standing across the ally with a smirk.  
“So my little plaything was too slow for the great Dean Winchester” The one leaning against the ally wall said casually, eyes carefully on the knife. “Too bad, I had such high hopes for this one. Pretty, smart and so so eager to please.”  
“Don’t talk about her like she’s just a puppet” The other Dean growled.  
“Oh but don’t you treat her just like one? A little attention and she was butter in my hands. I think you’re the greater fool of the two of us. You just don’t make good use of the resources you have.”  
“I said enough!”  
Time seemed to move slower. The siren Dean took a step forward but instead of running forwards to stab your Dean he threw it! The knife made a very clear and straight path towards the innocent man you loved.  
“Nooo!” Someone was screaming and it took you a moment to realise that it was your own throat yelling in despair. Then the knife hit Dean right in the chest. He crumbled to the floor. The dizziness was intensifying as a very strong headache attacked your skull. You fell already bracing yourself for a hard impact with the dirty ally ground, but a pair of strong arms caught you in the last moment. Before you could see who it was your eye lids fell heavy as the dizziness and headache pulled you under.

The first thing you heard as you pulled back out of the darkness was the humming of a car. It wasn’t just any car though, you would recognize the soft engine turning of baby everywhere.  
“(Y/n)?” This was definitely Dean’s voice.  
“Hmm” You mumbled still a bit disoriented.  
“Open your eyes” His voice was stern and you automatically tensed up. Slowly the memories of the hunt flooded your mind. Oh god! The siren… Dean… It… He… YOU… You made a fool out of yourself in the worst way possible. You let the siren trick you.  
“Hey” You opened your eyes just as he asked you to. His eyes were sternly fixed on the road, his whole posture tense. Yeah you were in trouble. Why did this hunt have to go down so terribly? Why couldn’t you…  
“You’re okay?” He asked, voice at least for a moment easing up a little “With the scene we made in the diner and the dead siren outside I couldn’t wait around for you to wake up before skipping town.”  
“I’m… Okay” You replied truthfully. The headache was gone and although you were still in love with Dean this deep arching need to please him and do everything he asked for without question was gone. It was everything just as it had been. Or at least you hoped it was. But deep down you already knew it couldn’t be the same. Because now he knew. He knew how everything you had kept secret so carefully for so long.  
“Good” Dean was back to business, no more lightness or gentleness in his voice. If he would tense up just a hint more you were sure his teeth would gnash. “So tell me why did you come to this hunt unprepared and let the siren poison you like a rookie on the way to the bathroom? What is wrong with you?”  
Yeah Dean was definitely mad. More than mad. He was furious. You sighed, he had every right to be. You fucked up. But it still hurt. Especially now that you were certain he knew what you felt. You felt exposed and vulnerable and his snappy, harsh words only made you feel infinitely smaller.  
“Sorry?”  
“Sorry? Really that is all you have to say for yourself? Sorry?!”  
“Dean - What do you want me to say?” You asked “Yes. I fell for the siren. Yes you had to save my ass. But let’s be honest that’s not the issue here, is it?”  
He didn’t reply so you kept talking, finally saying everything that had been on your mind for so long. “The real issue is that you now know who my siren is. The one I would do everything for - even the most foolish of things. And you can’t handle it, can you? The great Dean Winchester is scared of feelings.”  
“I’m not…”  
“Unable to notice anyone other than your little brother? Terrified how this will change things?”  
“(Y/n)!”  
“Stop the car” You suddenly demanded. You were angry, but also felt like you were seeing clear for the first time in a long time. You had known before Dean would never really see you, look at you like you mattered beyond a hunting partner, but before you had always suffered about in silence. Maybe time had come to actually deal with it.  
“What?”  
“Stop the car. I’m getting out.” You explained “You can’t even handle something as stupid as a crush like an adult. Call me when you’ve grown up and are able to deal with anything that isn’t Sam!”

“Sam is family.”

“And I’m not. I get it. I always knew that.” You told him, watching him slow down. “Doesn’t mean you can ignore the issues right in front of your nose because they don’t suit you. Be honest, it’s not like you never noticed my feelings. You just thought they’d go away if you ignored them long enough.”  
“Where’s all this coming from?”  
“Experience”   
Dean had finally slowed down completely, pulling over at the side of the road. Baby’s engine slowly died down. His eyes finally met yours.  
“Fine then” Dean hissed “If you know me so well and can’t deal with it, then get out.”  
“I will”  
And then you slammed the door shut behind you. You had no idea where exactly you landed but as hot anger boiled through your veins you didn’t care. You’d find your way. Probably even better with your crush on Dean unable to distract you any longer.  
You heard the engine firing up again, but didn’t look around to see Dean drive away. You couldn’t take that just yet, his angry face the last thing you saw of him. The last thing you saw of him…  
“Why can’t you open up just once?” You asked the empty road, at rhea same time as Dean flipped down the sun shields of baby. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at a small picture. He looked into his own happy face, arm slung around you on one side and around Sam on the other. Your head rested on his shoulder and after today’s events he recognized the gleam in your eyes for the one thing he had never dared to hope for. As he saw you in the rare mirror, walking in the opposite direction he angrily flipped the sun shield up again. He couldn’t look at your picture any linger now that he knew he just lost the one thing besides Sam that had kept him going.

“Why can’t I for once recognise a good thing before it’s too late?”


End file.
